Recording videos and sharing them with friends has become an accepted norm in today's world of social communication. Various hand-held devices, such as mobile phones, eye glasses, etc., all come equipped with video cameras that allow the users to record videos and share them with their friends and family. Video cameras can also be used to enable video collaborations over the Internet (e.g., video chats, videoconferences, telemedicine, etc.). Often times, however, the quality of video content recorded by users is non-optimal. For example, video cameras may shake and cause visible frame-to-frame jitter in the video.